1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a multimedia speaker headphone that has earphone speakers and speakers allowing a user to listen to music with or without wearing the multimedia speaker headphone.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional headphone comprises a headband having two ends and two ear-covers mounted respectively on the ends of the headband. Each ear-cover has an earphone mounted inside the ear-cover. The headphone is used with a stereo system or computer to broadcast the music or sounds. The headband is worn on a person's head with the ear-covers fitted over the ears to allow the person to listen to the music in privacy, that is people nearby are not bothered by the music. This is particularly true when the listener wants to enjoy the music at a loud level. However, after a certain amount of time listening via the headphones, the user will feel discomfort and fatigue from the ear covers. Some persons may carry with them simultaneously the headphone and a speaker so they can use the speaker when getting tired after wearing the headphone for a while. However, the speaker is large and inconvenient for the person to carry.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multimedia speaker headphone to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.